For My Fiance
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: YuuriWolfram This fic is now complete and the Sequel has begun!
1. Chapter 1

FOR MY FIANCE

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Kyou Kara Maou fic I have only seem episodes 1-5 so I won't be making many references to the occurrences in the anime. However I think I have got Yuuri and Wolfram's Personalities down well enough. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

_**Thinking**_

"Speech"

Ch.1

Glancing toward the window for what had to have been the hundredth time Wolfram sighed. It was nearing midnight and that wimp Yuuri still wasn't back. Around lunch time Gunter had come and dragged Yuuri off going on about studying and training. "But what could be taking this long, he never studies this late." He pulled a silk pouch from beneath his pillow and gently pulled the ties. Reaching inside he pulled a delicate gold band out. "I bet he doesn't even remember what today is" he softly muttered to himself.

A noise from the hall had Wolfram on alert. He carefully put the ring back into its pouch and climbed out of bed. Pressing his ear to the door he could hear voices talking softly. **_Is that Weller? And Yuuri?_**

"Your majesty you did quite well today." Yuuri smiled softly at Conrad.

"Conrad what have I told you about calling me that, you're my godfather!" Smiling softly Conrad ruffled Yuuri's hair in apology.

"I bet Wolfram will yell at me non stop tomorrow for not getting here before he fell asleep." Yuuri sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Training is very important, he knows that." Conrad said a bit too loudly for Yuuri's liking.

"Conrad! Keep your voice down! The last thing I need is to deal with that brat tonight!" Conrad's eyes widened at that.

"Yuuri perhaps you should sleep elsewhere tonight. The last thing Wolfram needs is you biting his head off." Conrad's eyes narrowed slightly at Yuuri. Yuuri had been getting more irritated with Wolf lately and snapping at him more. On more than one occasion Conrad had seen the heartbroken look in his baby brothers' eyes. And on more than one occasion he had overheard Wolfram crying to himself in what he thought was a secluded place. Glancing back to Yuuri he noticed the other boys head was down.

"The last thing he needs? What about me Conrad? I deal with him biting my head of EVERY day! I'm sick of it! Damnit I never wanted a fiancé! He gets jealous over everything, he always calls me a wimp, and he sleeps in MY bed even though I told him not to! HE IS SUFFOCATING ME AND I HATE HIM FOR IT!" Breathing heavily Yuuri tried to calm himself.

Conrad and Yuuri both snapped their heads towards the door to Yuuri's bedroom when they heard a muffled cry. Yuuri looked to Conrad wide eyed **_Oh no Wolf is awake._** Conrad narrowed his eyes and grabbed Yuuri by his collar. "I suggest you fix this _Your Majesty_!" And with that he shoved Yuuri towards the door and walked down the hall.

Yuuri was shocked. He never thought Conrad would look at him with such…such hate before. Sighing softly and preparing for the worst he slowly opened the heavy oak door leading into his room.

Wolfram was shakily buttoning up his uniform top when he heard the door open. He froze for a moment and then resumed his task at a much faster pace. Hard as he may try he couldn't keep the sobs and heartbroken moans that made their way out of his trembling lips. When he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder he all but flew across the room.

"Wolf please just listen to me ok I…." Yuuri was cut off by Wolfram slamming his fist into the wall he was leaning against. All was quiet for a moment then to Yuuri's shock and dismay Wolfram started slamming his bare knuckles into the rough stone wall over and over again screaming "Why Why WHY!"

His strength left him fast and Wolf could do little more then slide to the floor. He gripped handfuls of golden hair into his bloodied hands and rocked back and forth while he miserably cried his despair for the whole kingdom to hear. **_After a year of standing by his side, protecting him and loving him this is what I get! He hates me! Oh GOD he HATES me!_**

Meanwhile Yuuri was standing there in complete shock; he never thought Wolfram would break down in front of him, or anyone for that matter. And now here he was, his poor Wolf sitting in absolute misery and it was all his fault. Yuuri couldn't hold the tears the leaked from his closed eyes. He slowly made his way to Wolfram and collapsed next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

For My Fiancé

A/N: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

Ch. 2

Wolfram jerked his head up when he was pulled into a warm embrace. Yuuri buried his face into Wolframs hair, crying softly. "Wolf I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it so please just stop crying ok?"

Wolfram felt numb. He didn't know what to think or what to do. He hated this, this damn confusion. Why would he have said something so harsh if he didn't mean it. **_He wouldn't have, he just feels guilty that I over heard that's all._** Pushing Yuuri off of him, he quickly jumped to his feet and stormed across the room. Sitting on the bed he rubbed his temples for a moment trying to ease the throbbing that he was sure would be a full blown migraine soon. "You did mean it Yuuri, I know you did. Just don't lie to me anymore ok. I can't take it anymore." Wolfram buried his face in his hands trying to stop the tears that were coming back with a vengeance.

Yuuri made his way to the bed and sat next to Wolfram. Taking a shaky breath he looked at Wolfram with determination in his eyes. "Ok Wolf no more lies. Truth is I can't take it anymore either." Taking a deep breath he grasped Wolframs' hands and continued. " I know you believe what I said to Conrad and I don't expect you to trust me right now. Regardless you need to know the truth. It's been far to long Wolf and I'm sorry you've been hurting for so long. I'm an idiot and I guess I just thought you already knew in a way. I don't hate you Wolf, far from it. I've just been so confused and…and afraid lately. I know I have been snapping at you a lot and I'm really, truly sorry for it. I'm even more sorry for what I said tonight. The truth is that I do like having a fiancé. I can't imagine spending a night without you beside me. When I end up back on earth, I never get much sleep. It's just that I'm new to this, I've never been in a relationship before and relationships between men aren't common on earth. I don't know what I'm supposed to do Wolf. I've never been in love before."

Wolframs' head jerked up in surprise. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "I…I don't understand Yuuri…are you saying that you…"

Yuuri smiled softly at Wolfram. Wide emerald eyes glossy with unshed tears stared back at him. He could see his fiancés eyes full of hope and fear, waiting for his response. Yuuri leaned into him. Bringing his hands up to cup Wolframs cheeks. Yuuri brought his lips within an inch of his fiancés. Wolframs' breath brushed lightly against Yuuri in quick pants. "I….I'm in love with you Wolfram" Before he could respond, Yuuri crushed his lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

For My Fiancé

A/N: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

Ch. 3

Wolfram was frozen on the spot, eyes wide with shock. **_He said he's in love with me. I don't get it, if loved me why would he say what he did to Conrad? He's lying! I just know it; he's nothing but a liar! _**Mustering up his courage Wolfram roughly pushed Yuuri away from him.

"Wolf? What are you doing?" Wolfram gave Yuuri the coldest glare he could manage at the moment. "You make me sick you lying bastard! I have had enough of this Yuuri, It's over." Yuuri gazed at Wolf in shock. Dull emotionless green eyes gazed back steadily, as if daring Yuuri to oppose him. "You don't mean that Wolf, I know you don't. Now come to bed, we'll talk more in the morning."

A slender blonde brow twitched in irritation. Wolfram stood and quickly crossed the room to retrieve his boots and sword. After finishing suiting up he turned to Yuuri. "I meant what I said _your majesty_, it's over goodnight." He made his way to the door but before he could exit Yuuri grabbed his hand, yanking him back into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't. Please don't leave me, I need you Wolf. I need you so much." Despite his best efforts Yuuri couldn't stop the sob that escaped his trembling lips. Turning to look into his deep black eyes Wolf sighed. "No, Yuuri you don't. If you need someone to warm your bed just send for _Conrad_, considering you like him so damn much." He took a deep breath. "Look Yuuri it's best to just end this now before it gets any worse, then you can move on with your duties and I can get on with my training. It's what's best for everyone." He leaned in and gave Yuuri a soft kiss on the cheek before walking out of their bedroom and possibly out of Yuuri's life for good.

Falling back onto the bed Yuuri contemplated what had just happened. **_I can't believe I managed to screw up so badly. God I'm such an idiot! Damnit Wolf! Why would he think I want Conrad, he's my godfather for crying out loud! Ugh WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW? _**Yuuri's thoughts were chaotic. He would develop a migraine at this rate. "I have to win him back. That's all there is to it, I have to prove to Wolf that I love him. This time I will do this right." Yuuri whispered softly to himself, drifting off to sleep. "I love you Wolf…so much."

Crystalline tears slid down pale cheeks as Wolfram leaned back his mattress "I love you Yuuri, but I can't keep getting hurt."

A/N: K short again I know but at least I updated . Right then, I need opinions people! I was thinking of making this story nice n' fluffy from here on out. More romantic comedy then angsty romance. I would like to know what you would rather have Fluffy or Angsty. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: --; is this really necessary at this point? I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

For My Fiancé Ch. 4

Yuuri groaned as bright rays of sunlight poured from the gaps in his drapes to dance across his face. _**I hate mornings! Two hour of sleep was definitely not enough**. _Deciding it would be best not to get Gunter irritated this morning with his tardiness, Yuuri stumbled out of bed and tugged on one of his uniforms. **_What am I going to do about Wolf? I have a feeling he is not going to let this blow over. Hell I don't blame him, I'm such an idiot. _**Taking a shuddering breath Yuuri made his way out of his bedroom and towards the dining hall for breakfast. Upon his arrival he noticed everyone was in high spirits today. From the looks of it Wolfram hadn't come down yet. Yuuri was dreading the thought of Conrad and Gwendal's reactions when Wolf mentioned breaking the engagement. Cheri saw Yuuri pale slightly and became rather curious. "Good morning Yuuri!" He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement and took his seat. Everyone quieted, noticing Yuuri's somber mood. Gunter was about to but in and ask what his majesty dilemma was when the dining hall door slammed open. Everyone snapped their gazes to a disheveled, red eyed Wolfram.

**_They just have to stare don't they. Ugh how annoying! _**"Wolfram are you feeling ok?" Conrad was looking at him worriedly awaiting a response to his question. Growling low in his throat Wolfram lashed out at him. "Mind your own damn business Weller! I have no desire to speak with the likes of you!" Everyone glanced at Wolf in mild shock, sure he was quick tempered, especially when it came to Conrad but this was a bit much. Gwendal walked quickly to Wolfram and stared him down. "If you're going to act like a child then go back to bed brat." Although he didn't show it, Gwendal was shocked at the cold glare directed at him. Wolfram remained silent and took his place at the table. "I have matters to discuss with all of you and I'm not leaving until I'm finished doing so."

Taking his own seat Gwendal motioned for Wolf to continue. Taking a deep breath he schooled his features into an emotionless mask and glanced directly at Yuuri. "As of right now I am formally breaking my engagement to his majesty. I feel that I have slacked off in my training to much by trailing after him, which brings me to my next point." He glanced around the table gauging all of their reactions before continuing. "I would like to be put on active duty patrolling the borders. I –"He was cut off by Yuuri's fist slamming against the table. Everyone looked at their furious king in shock. "Absolutely not! I forbid it. You will not act like a coward and run from this Wolfram!" Yuuri all but yelled out. He sent Wolfram an angry glare and continued. "As far as the engagement goes, there's nothing I can do to stop you. But you will not leave this castle until things are worked out between us." Wolfram looked ready to snap back but Yuuri held out his hand. "That's an order Wolfram! Once you finish your meal come to my study, we need to talk." With that said Yuuri stormed out of the dining room to go cool off before he had to confront his now Ex-Fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kyou Kara Maou

For My Fiancé Ch. 5

Yuuri stood beside the window in his study, quietly staring out at his kingdom. He had expected Wolfram to announce breaking their engagement but he had not thought the blonde would try to run from him. **_What am I going to do? I can't let him go, I just can't._** Heaving a heavy sigh, Yuuri ran his hands through his black locks, weakly attempting to control the tears he felt welling in his eyes.

A sharp knock on the door alerted him of Wolfram's arrival. "Come in Wolf." The blonde flung the door open and stepped inside, glaring at Yuuri impatiently. "Well what did you want to say _your majesty? _I have training to do." Flinching at the harsh tone, Yuuri moved behind Wolfram to close and lock the door. Once finished with his task he turned back to the angry blonde boy and walked to him. He slipped his arms around Wolfram's lean waist and buried his nose into Blonde locks, inhaling deeply the scent of Vanilla and spice before squeezing a bit tighter and speaking.

"Wolf I know that I've hurt you. I've done it so much, for such a long time. And I….I hate myself for it." Wolfram's breath caught in his throat when he heard a muffled sob. He remained silent, waiting for Yuuri to continue. "I know I screwed up! I screwed up bad Wolf but you have to be-believe me! I'll do anything you want just please don't leave me! I can't keep going without you. I…..I truly love you with everything I have. I want to marry you; I want us to be a family. We can make this work I know we can."

Tears slipped down Wolfram's pale cheeks as he listened to Yuuri. When he felt his shoulder becoming damp he felt his resolve weakening. "You…are such a wimp Yuuri." He glanced over his shoulder and gave his black haired king a teasing smirk. Both boys chuckled softly and slipped into a comfortable silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Wolfram turned to Yuuri and gave him a serious look. "I don't really trust you right now, and I will not go back on canceling the engagement. If you really want me Yuuri you're going to have to prove it. I won't be strung along again." Yuuri smiled softly at his blonde love. "Well how about we take it slow this time." He gave Wolf a goofy grin and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Wanna be my boyfriend Wolfy-Chan?"

Flushing cherry red with embarrassment at the nickname Wolfram glared at the other boy. Yuuri just chuckled and gave him a big smile. "Is that a yes or a no Hun?" Wolfram rolled his eyes, unable to stay mad when Yuuri had such a cute look on his face. "This is your last chance…..Wimp." The black haired boy laughed happily and slipped his fingers into bright blonde locks, pulling his love closer. Wolfram felt their breath mingle and leaned forward a bit, letting his eyes slip shut. Glancing at the beautiful boy before him Yuuri smiled warmly and closed the distance between the two.

The kiss was sweet; Yuuri poured all his love into it. After a small eternity, they pulled apart and gazed at each other. "I love you Yuuri." Wolfram watched as a tear slipped down his loves cheek. Yuuri crushed the blonde to him and silently vowed to never hurt this boy again. "I love you too Wolf, always."

A/N: Ok should I continue or let it end there? Perhaps a sequel? Review please!


	6. Final

For my Fiancé Final Note

Okay folks, I have posted chapter 1 of the sequel, it's called

A Fresh Start

Thanks for reviewing this story, I hope you like the sequel, it's going to be a lot longer!


End file.
